thanks
by selly19
Summary: kagome and souta parents died and both of tyhem has no money to have a good life so being the eldest kagome decides to be a prostitute to make a living and thats the only job she has in mind cause all of the places she's been applying she had been regecte


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INU OR HIS GANG.........  
  
In a shabby apartment lies a girl about 16 yrs. Old and his little brother souta about 8yrs. Their parents died a year ago with their grandfather when their house has caught a fire and know they are broke so the eldest had applied for a job but no one classified her, so the only solution for the two of them two lived is by being a prostitute. yes. a.prostitute. but the thing she didn't know is her first customer is gone be her prince charming......  
It all started when kagome the eldest has left her brother for this job off her. Wearing revealing clothes. She took her place in a street waiting for the first to take her virginity away.  
  
But in some parts off this town where she lives. a man about 18yrs old is the richest son of a great businessman. His named is inuyasha.inuyasha has taken a bet to his friends because his friends could easily tricked him. the bet is to fuck a prostitute.  
  
Now it goes like this........  
  
~In a car~ inu pov  
  
"Shit. I wish I didn't take that stupid bet"  
  
He sighed and looks out the window and saw a girl about 15-16 wearing some revealing clothes and sighed here goes nothing he thought as he signal the driver to stop the car. He opens the window and said "hey! Are you a prostitute or something"?  
  
Kagome's pov  
A man with a silver hair looks at me in his car asking me if I am a prostitute. I nodded and ask me how much I said $55 dollars and he opens the door and I think that's my cue to come in. when I come in I was very afraid.I sat their silently. waiting for him to make a move. I steal a glance from... his facial expression does not show any lust. it seems like he does not want me to there with him. like he was just force to do this to me. like he has no choice. as minites pass by I broke the silent between us.  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
"What is it wench"  
  
"Umm. basically are you going to fuck me or something sir.well? That's my job isn't it"?  
  
"Don't worry I will not do things like that"  
  
"If it's like that well! What job will I do"?  
  
"I had this bet to fuck prostitutes like you well.I like you to say to my friends that well I did it you"  
  
I smiled at this man he will not do it with me so because of my happiness I gave him a hug and I says thank you repeatedly.  
  
Inu pov  
  
This girl hugs and says thank you repeatedly.why?  
  
"You're welcome," I said  
  
I am confused with all this so I ask her  
  
"If I will do the thing now it will be you're first time"?  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why? Will you sell your body"?  
  
"Well. my parents died and me and my little brother had no more money and I could not find a job because of my age that's why"  
  
"Don't worry I inuyasha will help you after I win my bet. You and your brother will live with me in my house and im gonna find you a job"  
  
With that kagome thank him again until they reach their destination.  
  
Okay PLS. TELL ME if you like this story or not and pls.  
  
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review long one isn't it Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review okay that's enough  
Until then I selly19 will say goodbye to you all and remember I love you all especially who will review my fic  
Tbc (if you got questions just tell me or ideas) 


End file.
